new_idea_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Uran's Christmas
Transcript * (The scene begins in the living room. Astro Boy and Uran are decorating a tree.) * Astro Boy: Uran, guess what. * Uran: What? * Astro Boy: It's Christmas Eve, and you know who's coming. Don't you. * Uran: Who? * Astro Boy: Santa Claus is coming. That's who. * Uran: When? * Astro Boy: Tonight, Uran. He's coming tonight. * Uran: Where? * Astro Boy: Right here, Uran. Santa is coming to our house. * (they all jump up excitedly) * Uran: Why? * Astro Boy: Because. (Sighs). * Uran: Why? * Astro Boy: You know why, Uran? Santa comes every year at Christmas time to bring us presents. * (Uran goes to the window sill) * Uran: When? * Astro Boy: When we're asleep. * Uran: Why? * Astro Boy: Santa comes at night when we're in bed. That's why we leave him a snack to say, "thank you". (gets the chocolate milk out of the fridge) Do you know why Santa likes Chocolate Milk, Uran? Most people put out the regular kind, but I think Santa likes chocolate better. He's magic, you know. * Uran: Who? * Astro Boy: Santa Claus. * Uran: How? * Astro Boy: He comes right down the chimney and to the living room. * Uran: When? * Astro Boy: Santa's not coming yet, Uran. * Uran: Why? * Astro Boy: Because, because, because, Uran. * Uran: Why? * Astro Boy: He has lots of other houses to visit first. Lets hang up our Christmas stockings. Where's your stocking, Uran? * (Uran gets her stocking out of her pocket.) * Astro Boy: (chuckles) Uran! They go right here in the fire place where Santa is sure to find them. * Uran: Why? * Astro Boy: Because Santa's very busy. He has to come a long way to bring us presents. His reindeer pull his sleigh all the way from the north pole. * Uran: Where? * Astro Boy: Through the sky. They land on the roof and never fall off. * (That night, Uran is brushing his teeth.) * Astro Boy: Spit, Uran. * (Uran spits out the toothpaste, seconds later, Uran wakes up and keeps asking.) * Uran: When?! * Astro Boy: That's enough questions, Uran. You have to go to sleep fast before Santa Claus comes. * Uran: Why? * Astro Boy: (echo mode) Nobody ever sees Santa Claus. * Uran: Why?! * Astro Boy: (echo mode) Because! * (Uran sneaks downstairs and looks through the chimney.) * Uran: WHEN?!!! * (Nobody answered, she sees Santa's snack still on the fireplace. Then she decides to have a candy cane. As she pulls it off the tree, an ornament falls and collapsed into pieces.) * Astro Boy: Santa? (gasps) Santa! * Elefun: Hello. * Astro Boy: Uran, I heard Santa! He came while we were.. sleeping? Oh no! * (Uran is downstairs eating the candy cane.) * Astro Boy: You'll spoil Christmas, Uran. * Uran: How? * Astro Boy: I told you, Santa only comes when you're sleeping. There's still time. Bed, Uran. * Uran: Why? * Astro Boy: Because! * (That night Uran really wants to see Santa Claus.) * Uran: When? * (Uran goes downstairs again and sits in front of the fireplace waiting for Santa to come. An hour later, Santa appeared.) * Uran: Who? * Santa: Don't look, Uran. (puts the hat on Uran) * Uran: Why? * Santa: Nobody is supposed to see me. * Uran: Why? * Santa: Because everyone is supposed to be in bed. * (He puts presents under the tree.) * Santa: Nobody ever see Santa Claus. * (Then he sees the cookies and milk.) * Santa: What's this? Chocolate Milk! Ho ho ho ho ho! My favorite. (gulps and then sighs) * (Then Santa eats the cookie.) * Santa: Guess what, Uran. * Uran: What? * Santa: It's time for me to go away and for you to go to sleep. * Uran: Why? * Santa: Because! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! (then goes up the chimney and disappeared) * (The next morning...) * Astro Boy: Merry Christmas. * Elefun: Merry Christmas. * Astro Boy: Merry Christmas, Uran. Lets go downstairs and see Santa's... Oh, no! * (Uran is seen sleeping in the couch.) * Astro Boy: What happened, Uran? When did you get up? Where did you get that hat? * (Astro Boy then sees that the bowl and the cup are empty.) * Astro Boy: Who ate Santa's snack? Why is your blanket so lumpy and bulgy? * (Uran opens the blanket to reveal presents.) * Uran: Because. * Astro Boy: (Sighs).